Love It When I'm With you
by GofferGurl
Summary: Vernon takes the 'punishment' to far will he break the boy who lived? Will Harry ever get away from his horrible family? Only Snape knows. Sorry i suck at summaries... HP?child abuse strong language not so nice stuff
1. Chapter 1

This story will be rated R (mature) for future chapters that will have slash, rape, child abuse, and suicidal tendencies. If you cannot handle this then you should not read this story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters if I did I would not be writing this but since I am writing please enjoy and please read and review.

This takes place after Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. He has been at the Dursleys for two weeks and that is where our story begins…

POV Point of View

" "Talking

' 'Thinking

_Italics_Parseltongue

Bold flyers, posters, or other documents 

" BOY! Get down here right now" Harry groaned as he got up from his bed wincing when he moved from his injuries he had gotten from his uncle. He went to his door and tried to brace himself for what was to come. 'How do they expect to finish all of those chores in one day?' he thought as he walked down the stairs.

"You wanted me Uncle Ver…" He started but was punched effectively breaking his jaw, again. "Boy you haven't finished all of your chores have you?" Harry could only shake his head, " haven't I told that you would earn your keep at this house," Harry shook his head again, "then why the hell haven't you finished your chores? Hmmm, to good to answer me? Go to your room I will deal with you in a little bit."

Harry had started up the stairs when he heard Vernon tell Petunia and Dudley that they should got see a show and get some take away to bring back, they of course agreed. About twenty minutes later Harry heard them pull out of the driveway and Vernon start up the stairs. "So boy your freak friends cant help you now can they" Vernon said as he shut the door and pulled a duffel bag out from behind his back. He then started to go through the bag looking for something, which he found in moments, "get on the bed now." Harry shook his head no and Vernon punch him again on his jaw the pain was so intense that Harry passed out for a few moments, which was enough for Vernon to tie him up to his bed on his stomach.

What Harry woke up to those few moments later was the feel of a hot brand poker on his back. He gritted his teeth and the only thing that escaped him was a small whimper of pain. Once Vernon got tired of the poker he brought out his whips, belts and knives and proceeded to use each and every one on Harry. After about an hour of this Harry was barely conscious then Vernon decided he wasn't finished with him yet and yanked off his pants. 'Oh my god no don't do what I think you are going to do!' Harry's muddled mind thought just before Vernon climbed on top of him. Harry felt himself tear as Vernon shoved himself in the first time and take his virginity. Once Vernon had gotten done he was winded but still said, "Clean up this mess boy and make yourself decent if you ever tell Petunia or your freak friends I will kill you myself then you wont have to wait for lord what's his name to get you."

Vernon packed up his duffel bag and left he had untied Harry but Harry couldn't move. After a while he got up wincing at the pain out his clothes on grabbed his towel (the most raggedy one at the house of course) and went to take a shower, 'Ugh I feel so dirty' he thought to himself as he shuffled to the shower. The heat of the water made him make a small yelp of pain, he washed off all the blood he could turned off the water got out and started drying when he saw his back in the mirror it was just a big angry red mark below the word his uncle had branded into him. It took Harry a moment to figure out the word since he was reading it backwards off of a mirror… it read FREAK. 'So I guess I really am a freak now' Harry thought 'as if this scar of mine wasn't a bad enough brand.' This Continued on for couple of weeks until Vernon went too far.

Dumbledores Office

Severus Snape was walking to the headmaster's office. He got to the gargoyle and said "Juju Beans" the gargoyle leapt aside. Once he got to the office he waited several minutes for Albus to show up. "Severus my dear boy how are you?" "Fine Albus now why did you call me here at such an ungodly hour?" " The ward at 4 privet drive signaled that Harry was in danger about 15 minutes ago would you please go there and make sure that everything is all right?"

"No Albus I will not the boy probably just didn't get pampered the way he wanted and he threw a fit" Now Severus you are the only person currently not on a mission you can disguise yourself if you wish as a rich foreign ambassador that chose a family to stay with." " Fine Albus you will make me go anyways when do I leave?" " at daybreak so you better pack only what you need you will only be there three days." "I must go pack then"

Severus POV

'Damn that potter brat for ruining what free time I did have' Severus thought as he furiously threw clothes into a trunk. 'Now where the hell did I put my muggle shirts' once he had found and packed the shirts Severus started packing his potions up. He shrank his bags and walked back to the headmaster's office. "Alright Albus I am ready how will I get there?"

"Apparate my dear boy I don't want to make a portkey to much magic backlash it would be like a beacon in the sea" "Well then I suppose I should go they will be expecting me I presume?" " Yes the Dursleys are expecting you. Oh yes here is an emergency portkey in case you find the situation hostile. Now you should get going my boy or you will be late" " I am never late Albus" with that he walked out of the office and through the school to the grounds where the apparition wards ended and he was gone with a pop. 'Well I now must go waste three days that I could be using to brew potions on that potter brat.' Severus thought to himself as he walked up Privet drive to the Dursley's house.

He rang the doorbell and a moment later a disgustingly large boy opened the door and said, " Hello you must be the ambassador Sebastian Delequis. I am Dudley Dursley please come in." As he followed the large boy that called himself Dudley he noticed that the house was extremely well kept and that there didn't seem to be a speck of dust or dirt anywhere, 'hhhmm compulsive cleaners…interesting' A moment later he met Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

"Hello Mr. Delequis I hope you trip wasn't too long. Let me show you to your room." "Please do the trip has exhausted me somewhat." Severus said to petunia. As he walked behind her he noticed all of the pictures of the disgusting fat boy and none of potter. 'He probably thinks he is to good for family photos' he thought. Once they got to the top of the stairs petunia started showing him the rooms and such, "the one at the end of the hallway is Vernon's and my room the next one is Dudley's room and then here is your room."

As Severus was looking at the room petunia left him to go make dinner. He started walking around the small room, which was also well kept. It looked as if this room had the most vigorous cleaning in the house several times. Severus unshrank his bag and changed for dinner thinking that potter would be there.

About an hour later they had eaten dinner and talked politics until he announced that he was just to tired from the long day and wished to go to bed. " Potter must be at a friends house. Good that means I will only have to stay for one more day then I can get back to Hogwarts and salvage some of my summer break.' He thought to himself as he went to sleep.

Sorry that this chapter is so short its only 2 and a half pages long maybe the next chapter will be longer


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters if I did I would not be writing this but since I am writing please enjoy and please read and review.

POV Point of View

" "Talking

' 'Thinking

_Italics_Parseltongue

Bold **flyers, posters, or other documents**

Severus woke up the next morning to loud angry yelling. 'What is that man yelling about at this time in the morning?' he thought, as he got dressed. As he walked down the stares he heard Vernon yell one last thing "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK!" after which he heard the door slam. Then Vernon's purple face spotted him on the stares he shrugged and said "the blasted maid was caught stealing form the kitchens again we warned her and the company…"he shrugged again.

A while later as they were eating breakfast Severus told them of his plans "I must tell you that while I have enjoyed my stay here I must be going some rather important business has just made itself known and I cannot ignore it." "Oh but you just arrived" petunia whined "yes I know I hate to leave your most hospitable home but I must attend to this pressing matter with the states."

They all nodded their heads in understanding. After breakfast Severus was packing his things up (with magic of course) and thought of the potions ingredients that would be ready for picking tonight in the forest. That thought also made him remember the Dursleys garden he needed some daisy petals for the wolfbane potion maybe he could talk petunia into letting him snip a couple off for his ''biologist buddy'' back home.

With that thought in mind he went downstairs and asked her. "Why the heavens would he want daisy petals?" she asked " he is trying to genetically alter the daisies so that people can enjoy them year round and your are so superbly taken care of I was hoping you would let me take some for the sake of science."

Petunia thought for a moment then replied "I suppose I could spare a couple of plants if you want you can pick the ones you want and I will package them for you so they wont die on your trip." " That would be delightful. I shall go get them now." He said as he walked outside and started to get ready 'oh damn I forgot my tools o well I will just use theirs' he thought as he opened the shed and found what looked to be a pile of rags stained red on the floor.

After the slight shock receded he heard muttering coming form the rags "please don't uncle Vernon I will be good I wont mess anything up." "Potter?" Severus asked and saw the rags flinch then heard a faint gasp of pain. "Alright potter we are leaving now. Accio trunk. Comminuo ." He put the trunk into his pocket then picked up Harry and started walking to the apparition point.

" Wait one bleeding minute you aren't going to take that boy he is ours." Yours in what sense that you use him as a maid to beat to let off your…frustrations?" Severus sneered anger threatening to take over.

He then turned around and saw what Dursley had In his hands its was one of those muggle killing wands they weren't very effective they shot out a bit of metal which could be stopped with a simple freeing spell. He put the boy down and decided that Albus wasn't going to take the pleasure of harming theses muggle from him.

He didn't like the boy but no one deserved to be treated this way not even his own father had gone that far. He took out his wand and said in a deathly whisper "Crudus Exostra" and watched as the restricted curse caused Dursley to slowly bled to death internally.

"Finite incantatum" he whispered then started talking to Dursley "condolesco" "that curse will make you feel everything you have ever done to harm this boy or any other soul that has had the misfortune of crossing paths with you" with that he sent up the death eaters mark took Harry then apparated to Hogwarts

Author notes: finding translations for these 'spells' was difficult since I know absolutely no Latin but I did it. Yay! Sorry it took me so long to update but school is a royal pain in my but. They give us loads and loads of homework I don't see why juniors don't take any major tests its pointless really I will never use algebra II again. O well I hope you enjoyed sorry it so short I still haven't done any of my homework that's due tomorrow.

Comminuo - to make small

Condolesco - to suffer severely


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters if I did I would not be writing this but since I am writing please enjoy and please read and review.

POV Point of View

" "Talking

' 'Thinking

_Italics _Parseltongue

Bold **flyers, posters, or other documents**

"Poppy!"

Severus practically screamed as he carried Harry potter through the door and to the nearest bed.

"What is it…oh my god who is that Severus?"

"Its Harry potter his muggle uncle beat him and I …. Found him in their shed." Severus said.

He wasn't going to say what he thought Vernon Dursley had done to the boy. Severus gently laid Harry down on the bed trying not to jostle him while Poppy started scanning him to see what all was wrong.

"Hmmm broken wrist, fractured femur, four cracked ribs, two broken. Severely malnourished, severe bruising on the upper torso legs and…"

"What is it Poppy?" Albus asked as he walked into the room

"Albus the boy has been repeatedly raped there is so much scar tissue…"

"Can you get rid of it?"

"Yes but only if Harry agrees to the procedure but I doubt he will this has been going on for sometime and he has spoken about it to no one." Poppy said sadly.

"Well we will just have to wait for him to wake up how long do you suppose he will be out?"

"Well given his injuries I put him into a magical healing coma I think maybe about two weeks a little more a little less its different for every one he just needs to heal at his own speed Albus."

"That he will poppy. That he will."

Two Weeks Later

"Is going to need counseling..."

"Remove the scar tissue…"

"Find new protection…"

"Need more nutrition potions…"

That was all Harry heard as he drifted in and out of consciousness only to be claimed by sleep for a few more days.

AUTHORS NOTE

I am sooooo sorry this is so short my muse isnt working with me at all and i was lucky i managed to get this much so enjoy while i try to get chappie 4 going hopefully at least twice as long


End file.
